


Napping

by filenotch



Series: Wotan's Day [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The X-Files
Genre: False Identity, M/M, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filenotch/pseuds/filenotch
Summary: Mathias Bierce was probably the only person Sasha knew more paranoid than himself.





	Napping

**Author's Note:**

> This is the bonus nap prequel for Wotan's Day, a novel that puts the Highlander and X-Files universes in the same bin and blends their mythologies as carefully as possible, with a tiny dash of Invisible Man.

Sasha looked at Mathias on the bed, curled up in one side of the king sized mattress as if there were no more space available than his body required. He didn't nap often, and this was a risk, but with Sasha's travel schedule, buying for his gallery, it might be the one chance he had. 

He walked into the closet and looked behind the row of Matty's suits. There was a duffel bag, and Sasha pulled it out to check the contents. Three sets of identification, three cell phones, and a week's worth of clothes of the type he'd never seen Matty wear. Sasha re-folded the jeans and oversized sweaters and flipped through the ID cards. In the days of RFID chips and Homeland Security, these were hard and expensive to come by, and sure enough, the names were different than the last time he'd checked. Matty changed them like clockwork, every two years.

Mathias Bierce was probably the only person Sasha knew more paranoid than himself. 

He zipped the duffle closed again. On the other side of the closet was a case he'd never opened in front of Matt. Sasha checked to see if the hair was still there, glued down with spit across the seam. It was, but something bothered him. He looked closer and realized the color was wrong. The hair was Matt's.

Sasha began to laugh.

"Mmmph?" Matt was waking, so Sasha grabbed one of his ties as pretense for his laughter and walked out of the closet.

"You weren't honestly going to wear this, were you?"

Matt blinked. "What's wrong with it?"

"It has tiny elephants on it. Since when are you Republican?"

"It has tiny elephants with mahouts and palanquins. India."

"And when have you been to India?" Sasha asked, pulling the covers off Matt and trailing the end of the tie down his flank.

Matt turned over and grabbed the tie, using it to pull Sasha down for a kiss. "It was my wild youth. Care to let me show you something Tantric?"

Sasha kissed him again. "Let me get out of these clothes and take off my arm."


End file.
